Danse Macabre
by Aries sin
Summary: MuxShaka O vento gelado e constante atravessava a cordilheira dos Himalaias, espalhando os acontecimentos recentes a ouvidos treinados.Apenas uma coisa calava os espíritos da montanha:o terror dos gritos de mais uma vitima da dança dos mortos.


_N/A: Esta fic foi começada à mais de um ano, na altura em que tinha outra fic em andamento que descrevia a infancia de Mu e Shaka e as suas chegadas ao Santuário. Na Samsâra, Mu ficou cego devido a um acontecimento traumático, o que é retomado nesta história. É uma espécie de side-story, numa altura bem posterior aos acontecimentos da outra fic. Finalmente consegui acabá-la depois de tanto tempo. That's it, boa leitura._

**Danse Macabre**

_Não importa o estatuto de uma pessoa em vida: a dança da morte une a todos. Essa é a única e exclusiva verdade universal. Um __imperador__, __rei__, __papa__, __monge__… homem, mulher. Todos se encontram no final na grande valsa da vida, que para todos acaba da mesma forma. _

_Essa fragilidade da vida, o quão vãs são as glorias terrenas, eram constantemente lembrados àqueles homens que livraram batalhas atras de batalhas. Pensar nisso aterrorizava qualquer um, por mais corajoso que fosse… aquele ultimo suspiro agonizante do homem prestes a render a sua alma._

O silêncio puro que reinava naquele lugar ao final da tarde era o ouro pelo qual todos ansiavam. O silêncio dos mortos, apaziguador. A libertação. Uma constante na vida daquele povo que travava uma luta constante pela sua sobrevivência. O dia a dia naquela pequena aldeia que respondia pelo nome de Jamiel não era fácil todos os dias.

Homens e mulheres sentiam-se orgulhosos por terem sido escolhidos para nascer naquele lugar. Os guardiões das montanhas, aqueles que zelavam pela felicidade dos deuses que ali habitavam. Deuses esses que eram benignos pela sua causa.

Crianças juntavam-se em volta dos anciões ouvindo os relatos das suas juventudes, mitos de arqueiros celestes, divindades que habitavam em cada uma das montanhas envolventes. Enquanto os venerassem, respeitassem e fossem consagrados, os deuses zelariam pelo seu povo.

Mas anos passados, o sossego da população começara a ser abalado pelas lamúrias da montanha. Idosos estremeceram, jovens temeram quando, pela primeira vez num entardecer que parecia como tantos outros, a montanha chorou pela primeira vez. O silêncio com o qual todos estavam habituados tinha sido sobreposto pelos urros ensurdecedores vindos do domínio sagrado onde repousavam os deuses.

O pavor que foi sentido naquele momento mantinha-se fresco nas memórias de cada um. Foi a partir daquele dia negro que tudo tinha mudado.

Dia após dia, os lamentos dos deuses tinham-se tornado mais frequentes. Os habitantes de Jamiel viviam agora na eterna procura de um meio para atenuar o sofrimento daqueles que tanto adoravam. Quando a esperança renascia após um longo tempo de silêncio, logo era ceifada nas profundezas da noite, num final de tarde sereno ou mesmo numa manhã promissora. Era uma busca em vão.

A montanha chorava de desespero, rugindo o seu sofrimento.

A história contada pelos seus habitantes de Jamiel não fugia muito da verdadeira razão do som doloroso que ali chegava. Mas apenas o nevoeiro intenso que tomava conta do ambismo seria sempre a única testemunha do que realmente acontecia. O fim da penosa jornada de muitos corajosos. Movidos com a intensão de chegar ao toupo da montanha, onde, rezava a lenda, haveria um misterioso homem que seria o único capaz de devolver a vida às armaduras sagradas. O último e derradeiro vestigio de esperança: o ferreiro de Jamiel.

Uma força aterrorizadora marcava presença na ravina que separava os cavaleiros do lugar de destino. A bruma tipica no local deixava revelar aos poucos a obra do grande poder que reinava no local.

Ao longe, um par de íris esmeraldinas conseguiam distinguir um vulto que se aproximava a correr; nos olhos o desespero e terror de quem se sabe perseguido e caçado até à morte. Ninguém chegava vivo ao pico da montanha. Era mais um cavaleiro que se tornaria uma marioneta em mãos divinas.

Não foi preciso muito para que o batalhão de cadáveres dançantes se apoderassem da vida de mais um destemido.

Em meio da névoa cerrada, mais um homem soltava o seu último suspiro em suas mãos. Mais um, que os habitantes da pequena aldeia nunca veriam regressar.

Os olhos verdes apenas observavam a cena com um misto de tristeza e compaixão pela nova vítima. Sentia claramente a presença do algoz que dia após dia afirmava o seu poder matando qualquer ser vivo que tentasse se aproximar da torre na qual vivia.

O seu corpo presente no santuário, enquanto a sua mente divagava pelos Himalaias. Mesmo sentado no alto do seu pedestal em posição de lótus, o indiano conseguia sentir o cosmo alterado do cavaleiro de Áries presente na sua cena do crime.

Shaka de Virgem mantinha o semblante sereno à medida que o seu cosmo tomava posse do batalhão de corpos que jaziam em Jamiel, fazendo-os avançar numa dança macabra sobre os cavaleiros que se aproximavam demasiado do renegado.

Eram ordens do concelho supremo. Mu de Áries tinha sido absolvido do crime de traição; na condição de ser isolado e vigiado constantemente. Ninguém tinha o direito de chegar até ele, nem ele podia chegar a ninguém sem o consenso do Patriarca.

Durante todo aquele tempo de solidão em Jamiel, Mu sentia o cosmo do Virginiano cercar a região. Nunca uma palavra tinha sido trocada entre os dois, apesar do convívio constante. Mesmo que o cosmo do guardião da sexta casa não fosse de todo hostil a seu respeito, Mu preferia manter o silêncio. Conhecia Shaka. Oh se conhecia o cavaleiro de Virgem… sabia bem do que ele era capaz.

Respirou fundo, voltando à realidade. O nevoeiro recomeçava a ganhar consistência, escondendo as atrocidades que tinham acabado de ocorrer naquele fim do mundo. Os gritos de agonia do agora defunto ecoavam ainda pelas montanhas, causando a impressão de que eram elas próprias que choravam a sua perda.

Com um gesto da mão, Mu de Áries apoderou-se da caixa de Pandora do homem que tinha acabado de morrer. Desfrutava ainda do seu estatuto enquanto ferreiro das armaduras sagradas que lhe permitiam sossego na espera de uma nova geração de cavaleiros. Enquanto mantivesse vivas as armaduras, evitava problemas com o Santuário.

A passos lentos e numa aparente tranquilidade, virou costas ao amontoado de cadáveres que se juntava aos pés da montanha. Era mais um, como todos os outros.

A figura esbelta desaparecia aos poucos, apagado pela bruma consistente, os longos cabelos lavanda balançando a cada passo, a recente armadura sem dono pelas costas.

-oOo-

- Aioria venceu o rebelde. O assunto do reactor atómico será regularizado pelos serviços internos americanos. – a voz já por si grave, saía abafada por entre a máscara dourada – torna-se inútil a intervenção de outro cavaleiro neste assunto.

A longa túnica púrpura cobria completamente o corpo do grande mestre. Apenas as mãos descobertas, pousadas placidamente nos apoios da poltrona dourada destinada ao representante directo da deusa no Santuário.

- Não seria preferível repatriar Aioria de volta ao Santuário?

Por trás da máscara que escondia a sua verdadeira identidade, um sorriso aflorou nos lábios finos. Aioria era uma criança problemática. Sempre fora, desde o momento em que se vira obrigado a crescer com uma imagem errónea fraterna que tanto amava. Irmão de um traidor, tinha os mesmos genes que Aioros. Apenas isso era o suficiente aos olhos dos restantes habitantes do santuário para o taxarem enquanto indigno de revestir uma armadura, ou mesmo de ficar naquele lugar.

Mas Aioria tinha decidido de outra forma. Vencendo todos os rivais, escolhido pela armadura sagrada da constelação de Leão, tinha vingado enquanto dono da quinta casa zodiacal.

- Qual a sua opinião acerca do homem que responde pelo nome de Aioria? – o patriarca observou a figura à sua frente. Aquele homem era extremamente bom a esconder os seus sentimentos. Não era um livro aberto como outras figuras naquele santuário. Não era fácil arrancar-lhe uma expressão que fosse. Apenas perdia para Camus, cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário – Pensa que um homem detentor do mesmo sangue que um traidor seja digno de assegurar a função de cavaleiro? Responda, cavaleiro de Virgem!

Desfazendo a pose de inclinação perante o grande mestre, Shaka de Virgem levantou-se, os longos cabelos dourados caindo pesadamente sobre a capa branca. Os olhos sempre selados, segurava disciplinarmente o elmo contra o peito, nunca perdendo a postura de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Gestos minuciosamente executados como pedia o código dos cavaleiros divinos, Shaka nunca deixava escapar um movimento em falso.

- Eu, Shaka, neste momento apenas posso ver coisas insignificantes. Seria preferível estudar pacientemente a sua evolução ao longo das estações. Ainda é o início da viagem do cavaleiro de Leão.

Fantoches. Todos os cavaleiros dourados acabariam por ser fantoches nas suas mãos. Shaka de Virgem, seu mais fiel conselheiro e, juntamente com Camus de Aquário, um dos seus melhores estrategas. Frieza de espírito e paciência sem fim eram as suas melhores qualidades enquanto general.

Já generais mais fogosos, audaciosos, como era o caso de Milo de Escorpião, Máscara da Morte de Câncer ou Aioria de Leão, eram geralmente enviados em missões mais drásticas. Os seus melhores e sanguinários assassinos. Cada cavaleiro tinha a sua função naquele lugar. E os que não estavam…

- Como se porta Mu de Áries?

Shaka pressentiu um alargamento de sorriso por detrás da mascara do Grande Mestre. Tinha sido encarregue da guarda do cavaleiro de Áries, ordem directa do homem à sua frente. Ele era o único que conseguia permanecer no Santuário, estando sempre atento a Jamiel.

- Mu de Áries permanece em exílio – a voz calma não demonstrava qualquer indícios de mal estar perante a missão que lhe tinha sido confiada – Até então, não manifesta qualquer vontade ofensiva perante o Santuário e a Deusa. Um cordeiro manso.

- Bem… - Saga levantou-se, satisfeito com a resposta do cavaleiro de Virgem – Confio na sua vigilância para que a situação permaneça como está. – respirou fundo, fazendo um leve movimento com a mão – Mais algo que deva relatar?

- Não, Mestre.

- Nesse caso, está dispensado.

Shaka assentiu, fazendo uma vénia antes de voltar a colocar o elmo na cabeça. Sentia o olhar do grande mestre observando-o enquanto percorria o tapete aveludado que cobria parcialmente o chão de pedra. O Grande Mestre era sempre o ultimo a sair da sala de audiências. Apenas quando as enormes portas douradas se fecharam atrás de si, Shaka deixou de sentir o peso daquela sala.

À sua passagem, todos se curvavam diante o _"Homem mais próximo dos deuses"_.

-oOo-

O mundo é repleto de coisas estranhas. Coisas para as quais nunca haverá respostas. Coisas que não devem ser descobertas. A verdade era que Mu sabia de coisas… coisas que jamais podia revelar antes da hora certa. Coisas que nunca revelaria a proveito próprio, mais ainda para voltar a ganhar a confiança dos seus companheiros de armas.

"_Tudo tem um tempo para ser revelado. Nunca antes, nunca depois."_

As palavras sábias do seu mestre martelavam constantemente a sua consciência. Durante todos aqueles anos, aquelas palavras tinham-se tornado o seu lema de vida.

"Nunca antes, nunca depois."

Inspirou profundamente prendendo o ar nos pulmões, fechando os olhos. Puxou com força a gaze que enrolava na mão esquerda, prendendo-a em seguida entre os dentes. Cuidadosamente com a outra mão, passava um unguento cicatrizante sobre a pele ainda descoberta. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que executara aqueles mesmos gestos desde que fora qualificado de ferreiro das armaduras divinas. Era o único.

Permitiu-se voltar a respirar profundamente, quando num ultimo movimento hábil prendeu a gaze firmemente. Abriu e fechou algumas vezes a mão, verificando que estava perfeitamente enfaixada.

As velas colocadas nos diferentes cantos da sala eram a única iluminação daquele espaço. A luz alaranjada reflectia-se no seu corpo nu, ainda molhado pelo banho recém tomado. Avançou lentamente até à janela que ameaçava abrir-se devido ao vento intenso no exterior.

Era prisioneiro daquele lugar. Cativo do lugar que em tempos fora a sua casa.

Franziu o cenho, fixando um ponto longínquo através do vidro. Não estava sozinho. Não tinha paz, apesar da distancia que o separava daquele ninho de cobras.

Afastou-se da janela, agarrando um robe branco que tinha sido jogado sobre o único móvel da sala. Vestiu-o com calma e sentou-se no chão sobre algumas almofadas largas. Recostou-se com um longo suspiro. Sentia-se cansado.

Olhou uma última vez a armadura revivida que se mantinha no canto do cómodo. Mais uma armadura restaurada. Passara dias naquela em especial devido ao estado terrível na qual se encontrava. Exigira muito sangue, paciência e maestria. O dono, não tinha sobrevivido à dança dos mortos.

Mas era assim que o Santuário jogava. O grande Mestre não dava mãos a medir, dispondo dos seus mais fieis peões, lançando-os numa jornada tão valorosa quanto suicida, deixando-os morrer às mãos do cavaleiro de Virgem.

Mu suspirou, fechando os olhos e levando uma mão ao rosto tapando-os.

Shaka de Virgem. Shaka, o mais próximo dos deuses. Aquele a quem em tempos pueris e de paz se tinha assemelhado mais no Santuário. Em tempos remotos da sua infância, tempos que hoje pareciam obscurecidos na sua memoria por um véu tenebroso.

Mu sentiu a pele arrepiar. Primeiro, um pouco, antes de se tornar uma certeza, tal qual um animal que pressente o perigo. O tibetano pressentiu a presença de um cosmo indesejado no recinto do pagode.

Respirou pausadamente, mantendo-se na mesma posição. Sentia a presença que tanto desprezava naquele momento aproximar-se, ousar pisar o espaço que lhe tinha sido recusado.

Foi ora de uma inspiração mais profunda que Mu juntou a pouca energia psíquica que lhe era possível após um árduo dia de trabalho, lançando uma descarga energética contra o seu invasor. Expulsa-lo do seu espaço vital.

Durante todos aqueles anos de exílio, o seu algoz tentara diversas vezes apertar o cerco, pisando o risco imaginário que ambos tinham criado em volta do pagode.

Mu dispunha e não abria mão do seu espaço vital. Quando se sentia encurralado demais, repelia a presença do cavaleiro de Virgem de perto, mesmo sabendo que era impossível livrar-se da sua vigília.

Shaka era um cavaleiro paciente. Um combatente que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, pensava vencê-lo pelo cansaço.

-oOo-

"_Mestre Aioria esta lutando contra o gigante!"_

Os dedos de Shaka de Virgem vacilaram quase imperceptivelmente. Ninguém conseguia apontar algum defeito na pose perfeita do cavaleiro, parecendo uma estátua de mármore em posição de lótus. Era naqueles momentos que se permitia total divagação do seu espírito, abstraindo-se completamente do que o rodeava.

Os longos cabelos loiros balançavam numa cadência suave devido à energia libertada pelo cavaleiro.

Uma expiração forte era o primeiro sinal de vida vindo daquele homem em estado de transe absoluto. Aos poucos a energia dourada que o envolvia foi-se dissipando, destituindo daquele homem o seu carácter divino para torná-lo num homem.

Shaka baixou os braços que mantivera na mesma posição durante horas a fio, os seus sentidos entorpecidos acordando gradualmente para o que se passava à sua volta. As descargas energéticas que recebia do cavaleiro de Áries não eram nada digno de preocupação, apesar de serem destabilizantes. Costumavam ser fortes o suficiente para o obrigar a regressar ao Santuário. Era um aviso.

Inclinou ligeiramente o rosto na direcção da janela entreaberta, sentindo a suave brisa de Primavera acariciar-lhe o rosto.

"_O cavaleiro de Leão foi encarregue pelo Grande Mestre de uma missão desta envergadura!"_

Provavelmente guardas que comentavam vidas alheias no átrio entre a sua casa e a de Leão. As notícias corriam rápido naquele lugar e os seus ouvidos eram constantemente assolados destes comentários vindos de longe.

Num movimento ágil colocou-se de pé, a comprida capa branca voltando ao seu lugar original cobrindo as costas.

À medida que avançava pelos longos corredores que separavam os seus aposentos da sala onde recebia os visitantes, o barulho metálico da armadura chocando com o chão de pedra cada vez que dava um passo.

Aioria tinha sido encarregue de uma missão. Algo lhe dizia que não tardaria a receber uma visita, mesmo que fosse de passagem. Verteu um pouco de chá na xícara, levando-a aos lábios calmamente. Bebericou, percebendo ao longe um som similar ao que os seus pés tinham feito momentos antes.  
Uma armadura, chocando contra o chão de pedra. Passos rápidos, diferentes dos seus. Rápidos mas incisivos. A respiração acelerada de alguém que exige passagem.

Sentou-se na cadeira, esperando pacientemente que os passos chegassem rapidamente até ele.

- Parece que a armadura de Leão acordou! – uma voz penetrante ecoou pelas paredes, à medida que os passos abrandavam.

O elmo cintilante sob o braço direito, os longos cabelos cacheados loiros emoldurando o rosto de pele dourada e tapando parcialmente duas íris de um azul obscurecido pela profundidade da sua alma. Olhos conhecidos no santuário por sugarem as almas de quem ousava encara-los.

- O que te trás à sexta casa? – sempre sereno, Shaka continuava a sua degustação do liquido fumegante enquanto concedia a devida atenção ao seu homónimo.

- Nada. Tenho coisas a fazer na casa seguinte. Dirijo-me até Leão, que se encontra logo abaixo de Virgem. Peço a sua autorização para a atravessar.

- Milo, cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. – retorquiu o virginiano suavemente – Que quer você fazer em Leão quando o seu guarda está em missão e, consequentemente, ausente?

- Se algo acontecesse durante a ausência de Aioria, todos os intervenientes nessa missão seriam punidos. – a respiração descompassada do escorpiano não passava despercebida a ouvidos treinados. – Camus é um grande amigo. Quero ajudá-lo.

Shaka verteu novamente um pouco de chá na xícara sobre a mesa, esperando alguns segundos antes de se manifestar – Em caso algum é para ajudar Aioria?

- Claro que não. Esse homem não respeita absolutamente nada. – Milo aproximou-se do virginiano decisivo – O mesmo sangue de traidor que corre nas suas veias… não se pode confiar nele. O seu irmão levantou a espada contra o Grande Mestre. Era um homem sem coração! Um demónio!

- Um homem sem coração… - repetiu Shaka, estendendo a xícara ao seu interlocutor num gesto de oferta - … nesse caso, guardemos o sangue frio, e esperemos um pouco. A missão presente de Aioria… apenas poderá ser executada por alguém de coração nobre.

- Coração nobre? – Milo pegou no chá, sempre encarando o loiro à sua frente.

- O cosmos, vive no coração de todos. Acontece que, por vezes, este seja utilizado de forma errónea. Mas o poder do cosmo não é igualmente o de nos reencaminhar para o caminho da verdade?

Milo sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Uma grande rajada de energia que sabia ser do leonino tinha percorrido o espaço, chegando até eles. Apenas perceptível a guerreiros treinados com sensibilidade suficiente para o sentir.

- O que significa que Aioria cumpriu perfeitamente a sua missão… - pousou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa – Mas não impede que aquele homem não respeita nada. O simples facto de apenas revestir a armadura de Leão para combater é a prova de que não respeita nem o Patriarca.

- É verdade que Aioria é irrespeitoso. Mas enquanto homem possui outra coisa…uma coisa que, estou confiante, fará dele digno de revestir a quinta armadura do zodíaco. Um coração virtuoso, repleto de amor e compaixão pelos humanos.

-oOo-

Lembranças, memórias. Passara mal a noite e a lua cheia tinha-lhe oferecido um sono inquieto. Sempre martirizado por sonhos do seu sub-consciente que parecia não querer dar-lhe tréguas. Mnemosine estava especialmente atenta à sua pessoa para o assolar daquela forma de recordações.

As primeiras memórias eram desprovidas de imagens. A sua chegada ao Santuário tinha sido feita na maior escuridão, devido à sua cegueira temporária. A sua tomada de consciência daquele lugar tinha sido feita de uma forma completamente diferente dos restantes cavaleiros, o que tinha gerado uma evolução distinta dos seus próprios poderes em relação aos outros aprendizes. A sua sensibilidade psíquica tinha evoluído substancialmente mais rápido à medida que demonstrava algumas dificuldades a nível físico. Os treinos matinais tinham sempre sido um sacrifício naqueles primeiros anos. Apesar da sua condição, em nada era considerado diferente dos restantes: treinava e lutava sem vantagem. Apesar da proibição, Mu percebia que alguns dos seus companheiros acabavam por não dar o seu melhor por causa do seu handicap.

Fora num ano especialmente quente que conseguira atingir o sétimo sentido, permitindo-lhe recuperar a visão. Milagrosamente, o domínio do cosmo fê-lo voltar a enxergar. Apesar das dificuldades iniciais devido ao excesso de luz daquela altura do ano na região de Ática, Mu reaprendeu aos poucos a ver à sua volta, pasmo com as diferenças de cor que aquele lugar tinha com a sua região natal.

Agora, de regresso a essa mesma região natal da qual fugira enquanto criança, Mu olhava o horizonte. A neve não iria tardar a cair de novo.

Inspirou fundo, deixando escapar o ar gradualmente dos pulmões… pela primeira vez em muitos anos não se sentia encurralado naquele lugar. Como se tivessem aberto a cancela e lhe devolvido a liberdade.

Admitiu para si mesmo que aquela paz era estranha. Desconfortável até. Extraordinariamente nos últimos dias sentia falta de algo que o costumava envolver. Uma presença constante que, de um momento para o outro, tinha desaparecido. O cosmo do cavaleiro de Virgem tinha deixado de sondar os Himalaias deixando um sentimento de ausência, um vazio esquisito e que não deixava prever nada de bom.

Tudo lhe passara pela cabeça. Seria mais uma artimanha do santuário para o enganar de alguma forma? Detestava viver naquela desconfiança… mas esse mesmo sentimento começara a fazer parte do seu espírito depois de tantos anos em exílio.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, utilizando a falta de um sentido para aguçar os restantes. Sondou aos poucos e em perímetros circulares as montanhas à sua volta. Não havia sinais de Shaka nas redondezas. Teria algo acontecido ao cavaleiro de Virgem?

Essa simples ideia parecia-lhe impossível. Shaka tinha-se tornado um dos melhores estrategas do novo Patriarca. Nunca era enviado em primeira linha para uma missão.

E mesmo que fosse… era afinal o homem mais próximo dos deuses.

Além disso, o planeta não estava em risco, o que pressupunha a presença de todos os cavaleiros da elite dourada no Santuário. E mesmo que houvesse a ínfima possibilidade de hostilidade em relação à Deusa, esse mal viria do seio do próprio Santuário.

Mu soprou a franja que tinha acabado por cobrir os olhos devido ao vento, levantando-se num gesto enérgico. Não podia perder aquele tempo precioso durante o qual não estava a ser vigiado com pensamentos introspectivos. Tinha algo prioritário a fazer.

Bateu algumas vezes na calça numa tentativa de limpar alguma da sujidade da pedra onde estivera sentado. Sentiu uma brisa fresca acariciar-lhe o rosto. Sabia que estava na hora de partir. Aproveitaria aqueles momentos para uma escapadela que, se tudo corresse bem, passaria desapercebido aos olhos do Santuário.

Com algum custo, virou costas ao que fora o seu refúgio durante tantos anos. A ideia de deixar o seu espaço desprotegido não lhe agradava minimamente, mas era por um bem maior.  
Ainda mais, não iria demorar mais do que um dia para cumprir a sua missão.

-oOo-

À semelhança dos ninhos de pássaros, o templo de Xuan Kong Si encontrava-se precariamente empoleirado a 50 m do solo, no sopé do monte Hengshan. O acesso era feito através de uma ponte que desembocava numa escadaria de pedra esculpida na rocha. Durante o Inverno, abrigado do vento, o mosteiro tornava-se um refúgio silencioso. Os diversos pavilhões fundem-se com o contorno natural da rocha, unidos entre eles por pontes, passadeiras e escadas. Era um lugar único, construído em madeira, e conhecido pelos seus telhados coloridos.

Parado em frente ao portão, Mu juntou as palmas das mãos fazendo uma breve vénia em sinal de respeito.

- _Om Tare Tuttare Ture Soha…*_

Pressionou o portão abrindo-o num chiar. Do outro lado, não demonstrou espanto ao ver um jovem monge à sua espera, um sorriso cândido no rosto.

O ariano retribui o sorriso, fazendo uma leve vénia e seguiu o homem sem trocar uma palavra.

Atravessaram a ponte que os separava do primeiro pavilhão. Lembrava-se perfeitamente nas vezes que tinha sido levado ali pelo seu mestre… era um refúgio pelo qual Shion tinha uma grande estima. Tinha dez anos quando fora levado ali pela primeira vez. Ainda não muito seguro dos seus poderes, lembrava-se do quanto aquele lugar lhe causava medo; sobretudo aquelas pontes suspensas que, apesar de sólidas, não deixavam de trespassar uma ravina que parecia interminável. O perigo de cair parecia iminente.

Mu sorriu, baixando o lenço que usava sobre a cabeça para o largar sobre os ombros. Do seu lado esquerdo, nichos esculpidos nas rochas, cada um com estatua de Buda em posição de lótus. Alternadamente de cobre, ferro, terracota e pedra, a maioria era colorida de cores vivas tal como os edifícios que constituíam o templo.

Por breves momentos o seu olhar fixou-se numa das estátuas em particular. Perfeitamente esculpida em terracota, os traços extremamente finos e o jogo de sombras que concebiam ao rosto uma aparência serena.

Semi-cerrou os olhos, deixando-se levar por um calafrio na espinha, sentindo-se embalar por um transe característico.

"_O tesouro do céu é a suprema arte… une o ataque e a defesa num só…"_

Mu ouvia duas vozes ao longe arguirem, imagens inundando o seu espírito, reproduções sem nexo nenhum.

_A armadura de Virgem… a Phenix… uma íris azul que se desvenda e faz estremecer o seu oponente._

"_- … perder os olhos que ainda não perderam o espírito de luta…"_

_Um homem que parecia ser aniquilado pelo mais poderoso ataque de Virgem. Fogo… uma reviravolta drástica no desfecho do combate. __As certezas e a pose de Shaka abaladas… o espírito combatente do oponente era inabalável._

_Feixes de luz atacavam-no, dois cosmos intensos chocando entre si e levados ao extremo. Muita energia libertada…__ era demasiado peso para o seu espírito._

Mu sentiu uma dor intensa na cabeça à medida que as imagens passavam a alta velocidade na sua mente. Imagens de uma batalha… uma batalha que implicava Shaka de Virgem.

Repentinamente, tudo parou. A dor passou milagrosamente, as imagens dissipavam-se como fumo… as duas figuras desapareciam. Apenas restava o silêncio e o vazio.

- Mestre Mu...

A voz suave do monge chamava-o a si aos poucos. Inquietou-se, a respiração acelerada depois daquela descarga de emoções variadas. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, percebendo que estava mais pálida que o normal.

- Mestre Mu, sente-se bem? Está extremamente pálido…

Sabia que aquilo não tinha sido fruto da sua imaginação. Tinham sido poucas as vezes em que aquele tipo de situação ocorria, mas apesar de raras, de uma coisa tinha a certeza: todas se averiguavam correctas. Era uma premonição. Da primeira vez que tivera uma, ainda criança, não tinha conseguido suportar o rodopio de emoções que acompanhavam as imagens, acabando por desmaiar nos braços do seu mestre.

Voltando a si, o ariano ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante ao seu guia – Não se preocupe – respondeu, indicando com a mão que podiam seguir caminho – apenas um pouco cansado da viagem.

O resto do percurso até ao pavilhão central tinha sido no mais profundo silêncio. Introspectivo, Mu tentava decifrar as imagens que tinha visto enquanto seguia o guia que lhe tinha sido destinado.

Tinha previsto uma batalha. Reconheceu as longas colunas dóricas que suportavam o tecto da casa de Virgem. As paredes de mármore que delimitavam as salas interiores, a porta selada por Shaka que permitia a passagem para o jardim das arvores gémeas. A cena que presenciara tinha-se, definitivamente, desenrolado na sexta casa zodiacal.

Uma luta entre Shaka e um homem que dominava o fogo. Um pássaro de fogo…

- … a Fénix!

- Chegámos.

Mu sobressaltou sendo chamado à realidade. Encontravam-se de frente a uma porta de madeira, um pouco mais alta que o normal. Os baixos relevos que a ornamentavam eram, estranhamento, isentos de cor, mostrando a materialidade de origem. O ariano assentiu, recompondo-se do percalço anterior.

O monge abriu a porta do quarto pavilhão, revelando uma sala de dimensões médias mas com o dobro da altura normal. As paredes pintadas de um vermelho vivo, três pares de pilastras de madeira minuciosamente esculpidas aguentavam o peso do tecto. Vermelho, verde, azul e amarelo, dourado em certas ocasiões, o próprio tecto era uma obra prima. Um tapete de mil cores avivadas pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas abertas.

Mu sorriu com a imagem que se apresentava a ele. No centro da sala, o mestre que viera procurar encontrava-se sentado de joelhos no chão, de frente para ele. O homem abriu um sorriso sincero ao perceber a entrada do ariano, levantando-se prontamente.

Espreitando por trás das suas pernas, uma criança pequena fixava-o curiosamente, protegida pelo corpo do anfitrião. O cabelo de um vermelho intenso que se podia fundir com o das paredes, os olhos de um verde musgo que o olhavam de forma curiosa.

- Mu de Áries – indagou o anfitrião, fazendo um sinal ao monge que o tinha acompanhado até ali para se retirar - …ou talvez deva chama-lo de Mestre Mu?

Mu sorriu, avançando a passos largos até ao seu interlocutor. Amigo do seu mestre, era das poucas pessoas que sabia sinceras à sua causa. Das poucas que sabia da morte de Shion como ela realmente acontecera.

_Tan Yao_ pouco tinha a ver com Shion. Do alto do seu metro e cinquenta e dos seus cinquenta anos, detinha uns olhos pequenos de um castanho sombrio. Mu chegara a compará-los aos de um cavalo, o que arrancara uma gargalhada ao seu mestre. _Tan Yao _olhava para Mu de baixo, com uma expressão terna no rosto.

- É bom revê-lo, mestre – Mu juntou de novo as mãos, fazendo uma leve vénia. – _Namasté._

O homem voltou a sorrir, assentindo com a cabeça. Shion tinha feito um belíssimo trabalho enquanto mestre. Mu tinha-se tornado num cavaleiro integro e respeitoso. Claro, detinha o fogo de qualquer ferreiro sagrado, mas sabia ser ponderado quando necessário. Aquela lugar, era um dos únicos em território Chinês que, apesar das divergências, respeitava os costumes e tradições tibetanas. O único lugar em território Chinês além do Tibet onde Mu se sentia em segurança.

- Mu – disse o veterano, indicando à criança que ainda se escondia atrás de si para se mostrar – este é Kiki – o pequeno abriu um sorriso, juntando as mãos e fazendo uma vénia – designado pelos astros para ser seu discípulo a partir do dia de hoje.

Mu sorriu, retribuindo à saudação da criança. Kiki mostrava-se irrequieto como qualquer criança na sua idade, e extremamente curioso. Olhava-o, as íris brilhantes com sede de saber. Parecia extremamente interessado no seu cabelo.

- Não se preocupe. Kiki é uma criança sossegada… - o sorriso no rosto do veterano alargou-se, tornando-se brincalhão -… às vezes.

Mu suspirou não conseguindo evitar o riso com as palavras do anfitrião. Sabia-se pronto para treinar aquela criança… mas havia sempre alguns problemas de irrequietude naquelas idades.

- Mu… - o rosto do mestre tomou feições sérias repentinamente - … há algo que precisa saber.

Mu fixou o chinês, o sorriso desaparecendo gradualmente. Sabia, desde o momento em que pusera os pés naquele lugar, que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Assentiu uma vez, esperando que o homem continuasse.

- Faz hoje quatro dias que chegou uma visita inesperada…- Mu olhou-o perplexo, esperando a continuação - … esse homem apelou a lei divina para permanecer alojado aqui durante os últimos dias.

A respiração do ariano acelerou à menção do pacto feito pelo santuário com diversas instituições espalhadas pelo mundo. Decididamente, algo estava errado naquele quadro. O Santuário tinha mandado alguém ali. Para que efeitos? Algo lhe dizia que tinha a ver com a criança que viera buscar. Teria de enfrentar o seu algoz.

- Kiki – chamou a criança calmamente, ocultando o receio que sentia naquele momento e colocando-se de cócoras à sua altura.

O pequeno sorriu aproximando-se e esperando pelas instruções do seu actual mestre.

-oOo-

Mu abriu a porta sem pestanejar. Era uma sala semelhante à qual estivera anteriormente, à excepção que aquela estava repleta de uma energia que tão bem conhecia. Energia que tinha estranhado a ausência à alguns dias rondando os Himalaias.

Respirou fundo, entrando na sala e sentindo-se invadir pela aura da qual tinha tentado manter distancia tanto tempo. Sentia-se envenenado por ela.

- Está atrasado, Mu de Áries.

Mu fechou a porta atrás de si, observando a silhueta do homem de longos cabelos loiros erguer-se, deixando a posição de lótus na qual se encontrava.

- O que faz aqui, cavaleiro de Virgem? – perguntou distancia na voz, mas sentindo-se pouco à vontade naquele espaço. Fazia muito tempo que lutava pelo seu espaço vital contra aquele homem. Sentir-se tão perto dele era desconcertante.

- O que me faria sair do Santuário, se não uma ordem directa do Patriarca?

Shaka não revestia a armadura de Virgem. Passo a passo, Mu observou-o aproximar-se com uma calma perturbadora, parando os movimentos a alguns metros de si. Apesar disso, era a primeira vez em anos que estava tão próximo fisicamente do virginiano.

- O que quer o Patriarca de um lugar como este? – o tibetano deixou escapar o nome de forma mais sarcástica do que desejava. Estranhamente não estava espantado pela presença de um mandatário do santuário naquele lugar. Estranho seria não tentarem nada para boicotar as suas intenções. O que ia fazer ali podia parecer indefeso à primeira vista, mas no fundo o Grande Mestre sabia que podia ser um perigo no futuro.

- O mesmo que você. – a voz do loiro era aveludada, mas apenas fazia disparar o seu sexto sentido – Alguns dias passaram desde que cheguei aqui. Tornou-se uma pessoa desconfiada, Mu… demorou o seu tempo para se afastar de Jamiel depois de ter notado a minha ausência.

Mu permaneceu calado, observando o homem imponente à sua frente. Não via Shaka desde o dia em que partira do Santuário… as feições permaneciam suaves como se lembrava. Os cabelos que já eram longos na altura, chegavam agora às suas coxas. Mantinham o brilho e leveza, de um loiro brilhante.

Os fios dourados escorrendo por entre os seus dedos, era uma imagem que lhe era querida e mantinha dos poucos bons momentos que passara no santuário. Teriam aquelas mexas loiras mantido a suavidade que lhe eram característica?

- Desconfiança como elemento auto-defensivo. – respondeu voltando a si – O nosso carácter é forjado consoante a forma que somos tratados em vida. - O rosto sereno do Virginiano era desconcertante. O domínio sobre si mesmo, domínio que o seu mestre sempre lhe impusera… Shaka dominava-o completamente. – Mas diga-me, Shaka, o que trás um ilustre cavaleiro da elite à presença de um traidor?

Mu observou o virginiano vencer a distancia segura que os separava. Não parecia minimamente perturbado pelo seu sarcasmo.

- Traidor é uma palavra muito forte – respondeu indulgente, ficando ao seu lado – você é mais um cordeiro perdido em maus caminhos.

Mu reagiu com um sorriso de canto, mantendo o olhar fixo num ponto imaginário à sua frente. – Devia descer um dia do seu pedestal Shaka… por ser a única pessoa que não acredita em você não significa que esteja errado. Muito pelo contrário, seria uma oportunidade sua para se por em causa.

- Mu – o virginiano levantou a mão vagarosamente à altura do seu rosto, afastando uma mexa de cabelo dos seus olhos - sei que não tem um mau fundo, e por respeito pela nossa antiga amizade o deixarei voltar para casa impune. – avançou um passo, percebendo o ariano fechar os punhos com força. Estava-se controlando – O Grande Mestre enviou-me aqui para levar o discípulo de Áries para o Santuário.

Mu fechou os olhos, ouvindo a voz suave encher o ar que o rodeava de desculpas ridículas. Sentira um ligeiro odor adocicado quando os dedos suaves do virginiano roçaram o seu rosto. Detestou-se pela reacção causada por esse toque na sua pele.

- A presença de um cavaleiro de Áries no Santuário é fundamental. – a voz de Shaka era constante e certa. – os tumultos existentes no Santuário acerca de uma possível batalha nos próximos tempos está deixando a população inquieta. Com o cavaleiro de gémeos desaparecido, Balança desprotegido, Sagitário morto, não nos podemos dar ao luxo de ter mais uma casa vazia.

Mu respirou fundo, voltando a abrir os olhos. A substituição do cavaleiro de Áries… se Kiki fosse levado para o Santuário e treinado enquanto novo cavaleiro de Áries, o Grande Mestre teria posse em mais um cavaleiro da elite. Nunca aprenderia a arte de restaurar armaduras… mas seria esse o seu próprio passe para permanecer em vida e com alguma liberdade.

– O que veio fazer exactamente, Shaka? – perguntou sem dar parte fraca. A vida daquela criança não seria regida pelo Santuário enquanto ele fosse vivo - Se quisesse levar o meu pupilo, teria-o feito quando chegou e aproveitado a minha ausência. – rodou sobre si, ficando de frente para o virginiano – Teria evitado o contacto comigo, Kiki nunca saberia quem seria o seu verdadeiro mestre…- fez uma pausa, concluindo o fio dos seus pensamentos - …mas decidiu esperar que eu aparecesse.

O loiro sorriu brevemente, abrindo os olhos numa lentidão proposital. Mu deu um passo atrás intuitivamente, completamente hipnotizado pelo azul profundo da íris do seu interlocutor. Era a primeira vez na sua vida que via Shaka de olhos abertos.

- Aprendi muita coisa com você Mu – respondeu calmamente, voltando à sua pose séria – Graças à sua cegueira quando o conheci, aprendi a forma de utilizar a falta de um sentido para aumentar o meu poder. Aprendi o valor de uma amizade. A dor de uma traição. Observando-o durante estes últimos anos, vi o desespero da solidão; a angústia da perda de um ente querido.

Mu sentiu o sangue ferver à medida que Shaka ia enumerando aquelas barbaridades. Nada daquilo parecia fazer mais sentido para ele. Ele próprio tinha seguido a evolução do Virginiano ao longo daqueles anos, apesar de forçado. Shaka tinha-se tornado uma máquina, que assimilava informações e tirava conclusões sem deixar que os sentimentos se pusessem no meio.

- Você não aprendeu nada Shaka… - respondeu à provocação, a voz ligeiramente rouca, aproximando-se com os punhos fechados apesar ocultar a raiva que sentia por trás de uma mascara de serenidade - … você não faz ideia do significado de qualquer um desses sentimentos.

O virginiano permaneceu estático. Percebia as oscilações no cosmo do cavaleiro à sua frente, mas sabia que Mu não estava em medida de tentar algo contra ele. Os olhos verdes olhavam-no com um brilho assassino.

- Não faz pálida ideia do que é fugir do Santuário como renegado, perceber que todas as pessoas em quem confiava na realidade não passam de fantoches às ordens dos verdadeiros inimigos. – a respiração do ariano estava descompassada. Tentava conter toda a fúria que tinha do homem impávido à sua frente… tentava.

- Mu – Shaka conseguia sentir a respiração acelerada do tibetano que agora se encontrava tão perto de si. Com calma, agarrou um dos pulsos do ariano que se encontrava à altura do seu ombro – Pense bem antes de me atacar… está exilado por enquanto, mas qualquer ofensiva contra o Santuário pode vir a trazer-lhe muitos problemas no futuro.

Mu encarou os olhos azuis num misto de fúria e ressentimento durante alguns instantes. Shaka dizia a verdade. Atacar um enviado do Santuário faria dele um inimigo e, consequentemente, caçado até morrer como acontecera com Aioros.

O ariano fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos, regulando a respiração. Tinha que se conter… agir de cabeça quente e atacar directamente o cavaleiro de Virgem seria a sua perda.

Fechando os olhos numa reacção completamente genuína, desencadeou uma reacção inesperada e em cadeia nos restantes sentidos. A suavidade da pele do indiano que agarrava no seu pulso… o aroma harmonioso de canela e sândalo que emanava do seu corpo… a respiração compassada, de um metodismo extremo. Ver as pessoas com outros olhos era algo que fora obrigado a aprender. Apenas lhe restava um sentido entorpecido… um sorriso sarcástico desenhou-se nos lábios do ariano. Havia uma solução… que podia servir de ataque.

Shaka percebeu a mudança drástica nas feições do tibetano. Manteve a sua pose, mas largou instintivamente o pulso que tinha agarrado até ali. A luz do entardecer que entrava no recinto oferecia um clima quente. As paredes pintadas de um vermelho vivo, a luz ruborizada que entrava pela janela e que reflectia no rosto pálido do ariano, os olhos verdes de novo abertos tinham ganho um brilho especial.

Lentamente percebeu que a situação se tinha invertido. Quem agarrava agora o seu pulso era Mu, o perfume adocicado alastrando-se à sua volta.

O tempo parecia ter abrandado. Shaka observava o ariano aproximar o rosto do seu, roçando levemente os lábios humedecidos nos seus.

Mu semicerrou os olhos, deliciando-se com a estagnação do virginiano. Certamente aquele não era o tipo de ataque que ele esperava. Acabando com a distância que os separava, colando o seu corpo ao dele, Mu tomou os lábios do loiro vagarosamente, provando-o e acordando o seu paladar do torpor no qual se encontrava. Cedeu à vontade de o enlaçar, exultando um virginiano estático apenas deixando-se levar.

Enlaçou os dedos finos nas longas mexas douradas à altura da sua nuca, recebendo como reacção uma retribuição ao beijo trocado. Sentiu que, timidamente, Shaka entreabriu os lábios. Provava e descobria uma faceta do virginiano completamente diferente, mais próximo do indiano das suas memorias de infância. A criança que, apesar da sua desenvoltura, se mostrava tão assustado quanto ele próprio a novas situações.

Mu regava a semente da dúvida na mente do virginiano. Shaka retribuía ao beijo com todo o desejo imaginável do alto do seu pedestal. Mu deixou-se embalar pelo desejo carnal que acabara por se sobrepor à razão, sentindo as mãos do indiano espalmadas no seu peito. Deliciava-se com as oscilações que sentia no cosmo do loiro, mesmo que este tentasse oculta-las.

Num movimento brusco, como se tivesse sido chamado à realidade, o ariano sentiu um empurrão que o fez perder rapidamente o contacto físico com Shaka. Abriu os olhos lentamente, apreciando os últimos vestígios daquele beijo trocado. À sua frente, o loiro levara a mão aos lábios finos, as íris azuis revelando um sentimento forte. Um brilho especial… uma demonstração de emoção, uma ferocidade indigna de um homem quase divino.

Mu riu contido, vendo que a sua tentativa tinha surtido efeito.

- O que… foi isso? – o loiro perguntou, tentando manter a pose.

- Isso, Shaka… - o ariano respirou fundo - …foi um beijo. E uma prova de que você ainda consegue sentir alguma coisa… a prova que, apesar do seu apatismo, ainda consegue ser ressuscitado e capaz de suportar sentimentos.

Longos suspiros foram ouvidos, antes que Shaka voltasse a conseguir repor a sua mascara de impassibilidade. As pálpebras fecharam-se, o rosto voltou à serenidade, a pose altiva como habitualmente. Um deus.

Na sua mente, Mu tinha conseguido acordar nele uma fera que julgava ter adormecido para sempre.

- Vai-se arrepender Mu de Áries… - a sua voz era calma e serena, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Pior que o meu estado actual, duvido que vá ficar – o ariano manteve o sorriso nos lábios, sentindo uma brisa fresca acariciar-lhe o rosto. Estava anoitecendo – Shaka… você é demasiado íntegro para mentir sobre o que se passou aqui. E também não me parece suficientemente puro para dizer exactamente o que aconteceu.

Um longo silêncio pairou no ar. Shaka rodou sobre si, ficando de costas para um ariano que sorria vitorioso. Longos anos tinham passado desde a última vez que se viram, mas destinados a um contacto constante, acabavam por se conhecer como poucos. Dali adiante, teria de ter o dobro do cuidado para proteger Jamiel.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, os longos cabelos loiros cobrindo as suas costas. Avançou lentamente na direcção da porta, o rosto impávido e sereno como se o que acabara de viver naquela sala nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Nos veremos na batalha contra o Santuário – num gesto calmo, Shaka empurrou a porta, desaparecendo numa aura de luz avermelhada e ofuscante de fim de tarde.

-oOo-

A neve tinha começado a cair, cobrindo as montanhas de Jamiel de um manto branco. O vento gelado e constante atravessava a cordilheira dos Himalaias, espalhando os acontecimentos recentes a ouvidos treinados. As vozes das montanhas eram geniosas… apenas desvendavam os seus segredos a quem achassem dignos disso.

O ferreiro ouvia os murmúrios constantes do alto da sua torre. Todas as noites, dispensava um pouco do seu tempo para ouvir o que as divindades lhe quisessem revelar. Sentado perto da janela mantinha a perna flexionada enquanto os olhos verdes se perdiam no vazio. Os flocos de neve pareciam criar um véu nos acontecimentos recentes.

Ele tinha… beijado Shaka de Virgem. Tinha-se posto em risco ao agir dessa forma com um dos cavaleiros dourados mais poderosos da elite dourada.

Um ligeiro murmúrio seguido de grunhido, fez Mu virar a sua atenção para a sua cama. Sorriu ternamente com a imagem da criança adormecida, os braços e pernas agarrados ao seu travesseiro, o cabelo de um vermelho vivo completamente revolto. Respirou profundamente, voltando-se de novo para a janela, vendo a neve cair lentamente. Da mesma forma que falavam, as vozes eram óptimas ouvintes e por vezes dispensavam alguns concelhos experientes. Mu confiava-se.

Passava e repassava vezes sem fim na sua cabeça o seu último encontro com Shaka, e de todas as vezes acabava com a mesma conclusão. Shaka tinha mais que meios para ter levado o pequeno Kiki para o santuário. Poderia simplesmente ter bloqueado de alguma forma o seu cosmo quando, momentos depois de ter dado as primeiras instruções à criança, o teleportara para Jamiel onde o devia alcançar depois de uma breve conversa com o indiano. Tinha sido o primeiro contacto da criança com algum tipo de poderes de telecinese. Mu descansara quando, no momento em que chegara ao seu pagode depois de tudo, encontrando a criança deitada nas almofadas caída num sono profundo. Telecinese era desgastante, tanto para o mandatário como para o receptor.

Mu fixou um ponto inexistente no meio da escuridão da noite, à medida que a sua mente divagava a mil. Havia algo de bem mais estranho no meio daquele encontro…as últimas palavras de Shaka antes de desaparecer.

"_Nos veremos na batalha contra o Santuário"_

Levou a mão direita à testa, massajando as têmporas. Shaka sabia de uma batalha próxima… teria o indiano visões premonitórias como ele? Nunca Shaka se manifestara a propósito disso durante o tempo em que tivera no Santuário. Talvez fosse tudo imaginação sua, e as palavras do indiano não demonstravam nada na realidade.

Mu suspirou mais uma vez, abanando a cabeça numa tentativa de regressar à realidade. Naquele momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer para descobrir a verdade.

Um pressentimento fê-lo voltar definitivamente à realidade. Uma presença que conhecia demasiado bem voltava a fazer a sua aparição nas altas montanhas dos Himalaias. Shaka de Virgem estava de volta.

Calmamente, para não acordar a criança adormecida, o ariano aproximou-se do colchão que lhe servia de cama, deitando-se ao seu lado. Não tardou para que, atraído pelo calor humano que emanava o seu corpo, o pequeno entorpecido se aconchegasse perto do seu torso. Mu sorriu, ajeitando a coberta sobre eles e abraçando-o num gesto paternal. Ainda estavam vivas as memórias das noites passadas naquele lugar com o seu mestre. Shion…

Fechou os olhos, embalado pelas memórias do santuário, do seu mestre... dos bons momentos que não voltaria a ter. Manteve-se calmo, apesar dos urros de dor que se podiam ouvir ao longe.

O único barulho que cortava o silencio sepulcral daquele lugar e que calava os espíritos das montanhas: os gritos de mais uma alma perdida na dança dos mortos.

* * *

* _Tare Verde_: Elimina interferência internas ( como mêdo, ressentimento, insegurança ) e externas. Acelera a realização das ações positivas. Traz proteção, fé e coragem.


End file.
